


The dinner

by random_firework



Series: Swesson Love Week [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Getting Together, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spanking, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/pseuds/random_firework
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam Wesson receives a call from one of his bosses asking him to work some extra hours, he can't exactly say no, can he? And if said boss wants to buy him dinner as a thank you, it's only polite to accept, right? This has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he's in love with him, of course, not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the third and fourth days of the Swesson Love Week. I chose the prompt: “I’m making you work late and I’m so sorry I’ll buy you dinner so you can forgive me”. I loved this prompt as soon as I saw it and I had tons of fun writing this so I hope you'll like it as well!

Sam Wesson had a problem, which was called Dean Smith. He wasn’t usually the type to hold on to people, especially the ones he knew he couldn’t have, but there was something about his superior that prevented him from thinking about anything else. It wasn’t just his candy pink lips or his emerald eyes. And yes, he wanted to fuck him six ways from Sunday and do the filthiest things to him, but whenever they were in the same place, he suddenly found himself sweating and unable to form words. At some point, he had to face reality: he was in love with his boss. 

 

It was a Friday evening, a few minutes before he was supposed to finish work, that he received an internal call. 

“Hello?” 

“Is this Sam Wesson from tech support?”

He froze a second. That voice, he could have recognized it anywhere. 

“Uh, yes?” He shifted on his seat and reminded himself that he had to breathe.

“This is Dean Smith, director of sales and marketing. Uh, listen, I know it’s late but I’d need a service if you have some time.”

“Yeah, of course, no problem,” Sam managed to answer. “What do you need?” He listened carefully to what Dean asked. The task would take him an hour or two at least but it didn’t matter, especially after Smith had added: “I’m sorry it had to be you, but your superior said you were the best for this kind of things.”

He was about to get to it but Ian called him as soon as he hung up.

“You’re coming?”

“No, I…A manager asked me to do something. I can’t exactly say no…” he explained, eyes fixed to his screen.

Ian approached and leaned against his desk. “What manager?”

“Dean Smith…” Sam muttered.

His friend’s laugh made several heads turn to where they were. When Sam finally looked at him, he was laughing so hard that tears were rolling on his cheeks. He instantly regretted to have ever opened up to him about his crush.

“Of course it was him!” Ian said between two hiccups. “Man, you’re so obvious when it comes to him.”

Sam opened his eyes wide, anxious. “Am I?”

Ian laughed even more and held his sides, while Sam turned back to his computer. “You’re a jerk.” 

With great effort, his friend eventually calmed down and left with a pat on his back. 

 

Alone on the floor, Sam worked for two hours before being startled by the phone. 

“Tech support, this is Sam Wesson,” he announced automatically.

“Oh, good, you’re still here!”

Sam’s heart jumped in his chest. He tore off his eyes from the screen and gave his full attention to the person at the other end of the line.

“Do you need something else?”

“No, no, I – uh…I had extra work to do too so I was thinking, what do you say I buy you dinner, you know, as a thank you? Unless you already have other plans?”

_Besides going back to my empty apartment and thinking about you, no, not really_ , Sam thought. “No, it sounds great. I’ll be finished in…half an hour, though.”

“Okay, I’ll wait for you outside.” 

 

Thirty minutes later, Sam came out of the building, heart beating fast, to find the sidewalk empty. Soon, horrific thoughts crossed his mind. What if Dean had decided not to wait for him after all? Or worse, what if it was all a plan to laugh at him? He shook his head at his own paranoia. Dean wouldn’t do that, he was a good guy, that’s why everybody in the company loved him.

Footsteps behind him proved him right. “Sorry I made you wait!”

“It’s okay, I just came out.”

Dean smiled at him. “I don’t know about you but I’m beat. So unless you really want to go out, maybe we can go to my place and order something?”

The real question there, for Sam, was whether or not he trusted himself enough to go to Dean’s apartment and not do anything awkward. It was a risk he was willing to take. “Sure, yeah.” 

 

Dean got in his car and Sam followed him with his own until he stopped in front of a nice building. They took the elevator without a word. It’s only when Dean opened the door of his flat that he let out a sigh.

“Home sweet home!”

Sam closed the door and looked around him. He made a polite compliment about the apartment that Dean received with yet another charming smile. 

“Are you up for sushi?” he asked, phone in the hand. 

“Always.”

Dean nodded and dialed the restaurant while Sam looked outside the window. At the same time, he listened to the conversation distractedly. Dean was nice with him. But he was also nice with the person he was ordering from. He was nice with everyone. Sam was no special snowflake; Dean was just being polite. 

“The restaurant is just across the street so it won’t be long,” Dean announced from behind the kitchen counter. He was about to add something when his phone rang. He frowned but his expression turned into a smile when he saw the name of the caller. “Sorry I have to take that.”

Sam took the wine and the glasses Dean had gotten out and put them on the table. 

“Hey Caleb,” he heard Dean say.

_Caleb? Could it be…?_

“Yeah, everything’s done thanks to your IT guy.”

Dean winked at Sam and there was no doubt possible now, Dean was talking to Caleb Harvel, Sam’s boss.

“Great guy indeed. Everything was perfectly done in two hours. I tell you, he made one hell of a job,” he continued, without taking his eyes off Sam. He laughed at what Caleb said and answered: “Yes, he is.”

For a moment, Dean only listened and nodded from time to time, the smile never leaving his lips. “Listen I have a guest here,” he said at some point. “I wouldn’t want to neglect-” He sighed and exaggeratedly rolled his eyes at the interruption. “Yeah, yeah, alright, shut up.” He ended the call with a grin and looked at Sam.

“So, it was your boss…”

“You didn’t have to say all these things just because I was here.”

“I meant them! You really did a good job.”

Sam felt himself blush and was about to stutter some embarrassed thanks but was saved by the door bell ringing. 

 

Soon after, they both had an appetizing tray in front of them. Dean wasted no time and moaned in pleasure at the first bite. They were both so hungry that for some time they ate in a comfortable silence that Sam was the first to break, helped by two glasses of wine.

“So you live here alone? No girlfriend?”

Dean gave him a strange look before answering. “No. No boyfriend either.” 

Sam felt his heart beat a little faster but he just nodded. Alright, Dean Smith liked boys, but it didn’t mean he liked him especially, right?

“You know what it’s like, sometimes you just gotta prioritize work but not everybody understands that,” Dean added.

“Some people do, though.”

“Some people do. Indeed.” 

Dean gazed at him for a few seconds and smiled before leaning back in his chair.

“What about you? Tell me about you, Sam.”

“Uhh, there’s not much to tell, really…I – I don’t know…”

“Relax, I just want to know you better, this is not a job interview,” Dean laughed. “How did you get into IT anyway?”

Sam sighed, relieved. That, he could do. He talked for a long time, prompted by Dean’s questions. He even told him something he had never said to anyone. 

“I’ve always wanted to be a lawyer, though. You know, to make a difference…” 

“What stopped you?”

“I didn’t think I could make it,” Sam murmured shyly. 

“Come on! A clever guy like you?” 

Sam shrugged and looked down as he felt Dean’s eyes piercing him.

“Well, at least, yellow suits you,” Dean said after some time. 

Sam glanced at the stupid shirt the company made them wear and sneered. “Yeah.”

“I’m serious. It brings out your eyes.”

Sam suddenly noticed that Dean had moved to the chair next to him at some point and was now very, very close. Candy mouth and gemstone eyes just a breath away. It was now or never. He crossed the distance and put his lips on the ones he had dreamt of countless times. 

Dean didn’t push him away, far from it. He placed his fingers in Sam’s hair and straddled his lap. Their tongues found each other and tangled, in a messy yet pure way that made Sam’s lower abdomen burn. Dean must have felt the same thing because he pulled away and panted: “Bedroom?”

He waited for Sam to agree then took his hand to lead him to the other room.

Sam, however, slowed him down. He needed to touch Dean, hold him close, even if it meant bumping into the walls so that he could grind against him. He lifted his lover before trapping him between the wall and himself and rushing to kiss him, like he was addicted it to it. Maybe he was, after all, but it didn’t matter at that moment because he was kissing Dean Smith and he was about to do everything he had been dreaming of. 

“You’re going to let me fuck you?” he whispered against Dean’s lips.

The latter giggled. “Who knew Sam Wesson had such a dirty mouth…”

Sam squeezed Dean’s ass through his pants and smiled when he felt him jerk against him. “You’re gonna?” he asked with another squeeze.

“Yes, yes, Sam,” Dean answered in a moan.

“Good.” He stumbled on the way to the bedroom, Dean still holding tight to his neck and waist, and fell on the bed. 

They mutually undressed each other, stopping from time to time to share a heated kiss. Once Dean was naked, Sam stepped back and let his hand roam on the body under him. He was drinking in the sight but Dean was having none of that and pushed Sam flat on the bed. His mouth was like a dozen butterflies on Sam’s torso, teasing and insistent around his groin. 

“Oh, God, Dean,” Sam sighed. “Oh fuck!” he exclaimed when he suddenly felt the hot and wet mouth around the head of his cock. 

Dean shifted between in open legs to a more comfortable position and Sam, helpless, watched him gulp down all of his dick. His hips involuntarily thrust at the obscene view of Dean’s pink lips stretched around his hard penis.

“Shit, sorry! Are you okay?”

Dean pulled the prick out of his mouth to smile. “I’m good. Don’t restrain yourself,” he said with a wink. 

Sam tentatively bucked between Dean’s lips, who stood still, just watching Sam with his big green eyes. “Screw it,” he murmured and earnestly fucked into the mouth waiting for it. “This is so…so – fuck – fucking good.”

Dean hummed as an answer, which sent shivers everywhere in Sam’s body. When he realized he could shoot his load just like this, he tugged a little at Dean’s hair to make him stop. “That’s it, I need to be inside of you. Now.”

Dean got an all fours while Sam took the lube in the nightstand drawer. Dean was easy to open up and for a second, Sam wondered if he sometimes used a plug to keep him open and full during work day. However, the delicious moans he was making brought him back to reality. 

“You’re so beautiful Dean, taking my fingers so well. I can’t wait to stick my dick in your ass.”

Dean moaned again, louder, when Sam squeezed one of his round cheeks with his free hand. “Slap it,” he muttered in the pillow.

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“Who knew Dean Smith was so dirty?” Sam smirked but did as he was told, earning Dean’s best whimpers. Half a dozen smacks later, his ass was cherry red and he was panting like he had just ran a marathon.

“You still want me to fuck you?” Sam asked, rolling a condom around his dick.

“Yes!”

Sam turned Dean over. He wanted to see his beautiful face while he made him lose his mind. He entered Dean’s insides slowly and steadily, without breaking contact with his lover’s eyes. When he saw that Dean had adjusted, he thrust deeply into the tight warmth and groaned. 

“God…you feel so good Dean.”

“Harder,” Dean begged.

Sam quickened his pace and did what Dean asked. For a few minutes, all that could be heard in the room was the sound of skin hitting skin and the grunts of the two men. Dean breathing accelerated rapidly and he feverishly stroked his cock. 

“I’m gonna-” He was interrupted by his own screams when Sam adjusted his thrusts to hit his prostate repeatedly. White stripes came out of his closed fist as he moaned his release and convulsed underneath Sam.

The latter fucked him through it, in awe of the scene. He felt his own orgasm coming quickly so he pulled out and ripped off the condom. He leaned closer to Dean and they shared a messy kiss that brought Sam over the edge. He closed his eyes, white light flashing under his closed eyelids, went numb, like he was struck by lightning, and shot his cum between Dean’s legs. 

Sam did his best not to collapse on Dean and fell right next to him, spent. They didn’t move until they could breathe normally again then Sam propped himself on one elbow and looked at Dean. Before he could say anything, his boss asked:

“You’re staying?”

Sam frowned. “You want me to leave?”

Dean rubbed his eyes. “No. I want you to stay,” he murmured, before finally meeting Sam’s gaze. He smiled at him, a tired smile, that Sam gave him back.

They slipped under the cover and Dean settled comfortably, pressed against Sam’s chest. They were sticky, still hot, and neither of them knew where all this thing was going to lead them but Sam held Dean close nonetheless and fell asleep with the most beautiful green eyes looking at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and comments if you liked? :)


End file.
